Preparations: The Allied Village Forces
The Meeting All was set has the word got out to the Hakkinkage, Sen Uchiha whose village was earlier attacked by Neo Akatsuki. Now the shady organisation which was supposed to be eliminated after the encounter few years ago. However it wasn't the case has the organisation had already poisoned the mind of many young talents who carried on the supposedly cut wound of the previous members. Now the Allied Village Forces were forced to stabilize all their forces and move on to the Great War that would change the face of the world itself. Back in Reikaigakure where the Allied Village Forces' Headquarters was hidden, the Chiekage had put in a lot of effort to increase the security and despite being a new village , it's military power was able to check out everything before the War even started. "Try and relax Kiba, our military strength has increased since the first war" said Sen as he and Kiba were walking down a hall" Walking down the hallway of the Headquarters was no other than Sannoto Senju, who planned to fight in the upcoming war under the command of Katashi in The Fourth Division. Despite the atmosphere of the headquarters being stressful and serious, the Senju couldn't be any happier at the moment, displayed by his large grin which gently laid itself upon his visage. "Oh, boy. I can't wait to eat this. Shrimp Fried Rice, mhm! The best food in the entire world", he exclaimed, as he turned the corner of the hallway, spotting both Kiba and Sen. "Oh, hey guys!", he greeted in a friendly manner. "Oh hello Sannoto we are heading to the main room, come this way you can meet the chief strategist." said Sen as the three headed to the main room of the headquarters. "Your just in time" said Nanami as she looked at the group of men."I have set up the ares in which the divisions will be defending" said Nanami. "You already have a plan? Well, that's interesting. Usually, I come up with plans after I see the battlefield. But go on and enlighten us, please? Where will the Fourth Division be defending?", Sannoto inquired, awaiting Nanami's answers. "From the information we received the akatsuki are planning to hit vital areas in the Land of Sunshine, origins and wisdom, so I decided to take each division to that area to defend it. The fourth division is defending the forest in the land of Sunshine, the third will be sent just beyond the Land of Wisdom 's border, the second mobilized to the the northern edge of the land of sunshine's peninsula, the first will be mobilized to the western coast of the land of origins they will have to get there by boat during nightfall and the fifth division will be disperses itself along the whole length of the land of origins's peninsula. Whenever another Division is in need of assistance, the nearest partition of the Fifth Division is sent to give support." said Nanami as she looked at the map. "The Land of Origin huh? Well, we can't let them get there. My wife and daughter lives there, and not too far from the western coast either. Make sure that place is defended well. I'm sure my nephew", Sannoto shoulder bumped Sen, "Will make sure that the Land of Origin is defended by the best of shinobi...", Sannoto finished, smiling brightly. "But, is there anything you need me to do specifically? I'll be willing to do anything possible, and then I'll probably leave out with my own division.." "We have gotten word that Tsuki no Ai has joined neo akatsui so if you see any members of both origination take a squad and take them out" said Nanami as she looked at the senju. "The Tsuki no what?", Sannoto asked, expressing a look of confusion. "I've never heard of them. But the plan is essentially...Kill anyone that is not with the Allied Forces? That can't be too hard!" "Ha, I like this one" said Nanami as she grind at Sannoto Yoshitsune Uchiha walked into the meeting room followed by his three gaurds. These three were Reitō Yuki and Sakin, two of Yoshitsune's greatest and most trusted friends, and Yamaren Seija, who despite his old affiliation with Tenkyū became one of Yoshitsune's most trusted allies to the point Yoshitsune plans to make him the second Genkage. This is do to Yamaren's part in ending the war with Tenkyū and helping replace the hate the war brought with peace and love. "You truely are impressive Yamaren, not a single clan head, jōnin, or even Katame Shima disagrees with my decision." thought Yoshitsune as the four sat down. "Welcome genkage we were juts discussing the battle plan" said Nanami. "Alright good. Fill me in on what is known about Neo Akatsuki. Have they... reincarnated shinobi one again?" Yoshitsune asked with concern. "Don't worry Yoshitsune, they would be completely stupid to revive your brother again." Reitō said in a happy tone, trying to calm down his friend. Sakin nodded in agreement, without saying a word. "I wonder as well. They could have revived Daichi and Tatsumaki. For all we know, Yōkai could be dead and they revived him as well." Yamaren said. "Oh, if it isn't Yoshitsune! How's it going, bud?!", Sannoto asked, approaching the Uchiha extending his hand, seemingly looking for a handshake. "I see you brought your entire squad with you. Especially that Dust Release user over there. I remember when I defeated him in our last encounter..." "We have gathered information about the Akatsuki we are sending a top spy to infiltrate Akatsuki territory. "Top spy, huh? I don't understand why we're doing all of this planning, especially if you have myself, Yoshitsune, and my newphew, Kiyoshi Uchiha, on the battlefield. Just send us to end this already", Sannoto said. "Tahero was a former member of akatsuki he can can get in and out of the base with as much info we need" "Interesting, good thinking. We need all the information we can get. Last time we had much trouble with the reincaranted. Try to get your spy to tell us a list." said Sakin, who completely ignored Sannoto's previous statement. Reitō laughed at Sannoto's statement, showing his maturity was about as high as the Senju's. "Last time? You don't mean the first war with these blasted Neo Akatsuki, do you? That went so well though. Well, at least for my division it did. If I'm correct, my division managed to track the base down. We were such an excellent group of shinobi. We blew through the summonings with ease, as we were prepared with our sealing tags and whatnot", Sannoto bragged, smiling a bit afterwards. "But what we need to worry about if our numbers. Last time, the Neo Akatsuki had some weird stone warriors that they used. We'll need to be ready for those. Of course, you can leave those things to me if you wish. I'll personally take them down..", the Senju said, winking over at Nanami. "The akatsuki have allied with Yukigakure and Yugakure" said Nanami. The Mizukage , Shoji Kengen came along with two of his body guards, the bodyguards where roughly the size of the door to the HQ and they were wielding the famous Mist Swords,Kiba and Shibuki. Shoji looked at Nanami the strategist, "fill me on with every information you receive about the enemy ! its likely they are gonna play this fair enough for us to just guard the borders and take them on" Shoji said as he thought about his past alliance with the enemy group. Kuchinawa crept into the room, "Its me Kuchinawa Gekkō the member of the Sensor Division and a main member of the Communication Squad, I will make sure that everyone in the army gets updated to the enemies movements and also I have a new communication system in place, The Snake Squad. Every Division gets to have 5-10 of my Snake Summons with them, which makes me easier to communicate with them through these creepy creatures." "Good thinking Kuchinwa" said Nanami. "Creepy?" Yamaren asked in annoyance. "Whatever the case, It is a good idea." Yoshitsune said as he glanced at Shoji. "Well if it isn't the Mist Village." Reitō said rolling his eyes, annoyed by the peace they refused with Ginga in the past. Shoji looked at Reitō and figured out his feelings, "Well member of Gingagakure, We the Mist Village are very seclusive, unless it comes to matter has serious as these" he said trying to calm Reitō down. Kuchinawa looked at Yamaren, "Well, I see you treat snakes as kings of a palace eh ? But my snakes are the King of Beasts. But forget about it, this time look at the other side of the building instead of fighting for the place inn the room." "King of the palace or king of the beasts? What is the difference. A king is elegant and strong." Yamaren said back to Kuchinawa. "Seclusive doesn't mean stubborn." Reitō said aggitated. Sakin's eyes bulged as he shouted "You have no right to talk about stubborn, idiot!" Sakin ended this by smacking Reitō on the back of his head, making the Yuki shut up. "Well, looks like we are lacking teamwork here," Daikoku grinned as he saw the Ginga men using fists. "What do you mean, me and this dusty guy work perfectly together!" Reitō yelled at Daikoku. "Agreed." Sakin nodded, the two acting as if he never hit the Yuki. Yamaren chuckled, knowing this to be normal between these two close friends. Sannoto sat there, laughing at the immaturity displayed by the shinobi. "You two, get a room!", he teased, before he burst out laughing once more. "I can't believe it. I'm glad we're taking this situation seriously, right?", the latter joked. "We have also set an area fro the daimyō's protection" said Nanami as she stooped the laughter in the room. Sakin again ignored Sannoto, while Reitō glared at the Senju. "Good, I wouldn't want Kazesō to get harmed." Yoshitsune said, thinking of his father figure. Yamaren nodded in approval. "Kazeso? You mean the old bald guy with a tatoo on his forehead? If you're talking about him, then you're wasting your time. That man doesn't need any protection in the slightest", Sannoto acknowledged. "Don't you agree, Sakin?" "Even so we need to protect them" said Sen